Reverse
by Twinkie-Defense-M.M.W
Summary: ... Make the clock reverse Bring Back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine


I wish…I wish someone would switch me off and…fix me – _Johnny the Homicidal Maniac_

_~T-D~_

Life-less eyes stared at the reflection in front of her cast by the mirror. A thin pale hand lifted up and a lone finger traced the out-line of the reflection in a twisted sense of amusement and bewilderment. The girl standing in front of the mirror watched the movements of their finger trace the curve of face, pink hair styled into a slightly messy bun was traced as well the curve of a jaw-line leading to a set of full plum lip and along the slight curve of her upturned button nose before completely stopping at the crease of her eyebrows. A blink and the girl immediately placed her hand down a gasp of surprise filling the large room before a slight cry of anguish was let out. The eyes that stared back at her were not her own. There were no bright green emerald eyes; instead there was a pair of familiar looking eyes that were definitely not hers. Black circles surrounded the purple iris in both eyes. With a chocked sob she knew immediately who these eyes belonged to; it was Negates Kekkei Genkai. Sakura Haruno let another chocked sob escape from her trembling form. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Naruto wasn't supposed to be buried six feet below, Lady Tsunade wasn't supposed to be a missing corpse and the Rookie 9 wasn't supposed to be dead. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be dead…No one was. Konohagakure wasn't supposed to be under Madara Uchihas control. The whole damned world wasn't supposed to be under the bastard's control! _I am not supposed to be under his control…_ A river of tears that she begged herself not to let fall, fell slowly trailing down the curve of her cheeks as a slight sniffle was released. The world she had once known was gone. Konohagakure was not longer the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Why would it. There was no longer a village that needed to be hidden. Madara Uchiha had done it. He had taken over as the ruler of not only Konohagakure, but of the entire Shinobi nations. The Third Great Ninja war was won, not by the Allied Shinobi Nations, oh no it was won by the man who had long ago swore to rule what was rightfully his…and he did not disappoint. He had surprised them, attacking them from all angles while they had foolishly let their guard down. Goodness it was a blood bath. And Naruto, poor Naruto hadn't a clue on what to do. Of course she hadn't either. Sakura found that she could never forgive herself for freezing up in the battle field. For watching as her friends slowly fell one by one to the ground. When _Sasuke _had fallen, blood pooling around him with his own katana piercing his chest. While everyone was fighting for their nation their village she had stood and watched. Where had the girl who could crush a mountain with her bare hands gone? The girl who had vowed to become strong to be in the same level with her teammates? The girl who had said that she wished for once it was her teammates who watched her back, not theirs? Where was she? Simple; she was standing there and watching. When it had all been over she still hadn't moved. Not when the man who had destroyed their village appeared, not when he had examined her, and definetly not when she had suddenly appeared by his side with a kiss placed on her lips. And now she knew how much she despised herself when she hadn't even noticed when she had been taken to have her eyes changed. _This is a mistake. All of it. Maybe Tsuande had left that scroll somewhere. Ha. Time travel how childish. _But she found herself holding out hope that the scroll would exist. It had been something she had said to Sakura long before the war, when she had been her student, her weak but willing student.

_"Sakura tell me do you believe in time travel?" Her mentor had her back turned to Sakura, who at the moment, was trying (key word trying) to bring back the stupid fish. _

_"Hahaha! No I don't sorry Lady Tsunade. But if it did exist, then perhaps a scroll would exist on bringing Sasuke back." Her words had trailed off recalling memories of the previous Team 7. In which everything had been…normal. _

_"A scroll based on time travel is real, it's hidden somewhere in the Hokage tower…it is said to only appear when it's mostly needed." A scoff and the slamming on the table was hear, "Sorry Lady Tsunade, but I can't believe that. Besides, ooh look the fish is moving!" _

_I was quite stupid then huh?_ The thought swam through her mind while she got up and opened the door. Two ROOT members were standing at the door, expressionless faces staring straight ahead. A pang was felt in her chest at the thought of Sai having had once belong to the organization. With hurried steps she made her way to the Hokage tower, well Madara's private study. No one was allowed in here, save her being the exception due to being his wife. _Ugh. Wife was a stupid title. _With that in mind she rummaged through the piles of papers and scrolls on the table and the shelves behind the desk. A frown overtook her face at both the strangeness of these eyes and of the lack of this "Time Travel" scroll. She was ready to give up. She had been here for quite a while and was thankful he had said he would be in a meeting with other people for a couple of weeks. Frustration was getting the best of her and she was ready to tear down the office but the reflection of a gold tab had caught her eye. A shift towards the door she made sure no one would walk in before her hands grabbed at the gold tab, not at all concerned for the wellbeing of the other objects that had been laid atop of it. A huge smile overtook her face as she saw the word "Time Travel" on the sheet followed by multiple signs. _Perhaps Tsunade was right, I can change this…everything. I can save Naruto and Sasuke…I-I can get my eyes back...This is my time to shine…_ Sakura Haruno didn't bother to listen to anything else or hear anything else. She didn't pay attention to the footsteps that approached the door, or the turning of the knob, she didn't hear Madara's harsh voice demanding her to put the scroll down. The only thing she heard was the laughter of children, Naruto's complaints, Sasuke's grunts, Kakashi's giggles. Her mind wasn't focusing on the now, but of the past. Hands moved and she quickly spun around preforming the necessary hand signs for the jutsu. She didn't look back, she didn't dare look back.

_I can change this. Make things right…I ca-I can get my eyes back._

__She heard shouts but before anything could be registered into her mind a blinding bright green light caused her to shut her eyes and squeal.

_This is it…I'm almost _**home.**


End file.
